


What the Race of Men Forgot

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Immortality, Modern AU, fading, genetic expierementation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Elf fades as it is being experimented on and contemplates the knowledge of his/her captors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Race of Men Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wrote. I've been comtemplating existance a lot lately. This took a bit of a dark turn unintentionally, but I like it.  
> Which elf it is isn't specified, it doesn't really matter, I think. It could be whoever you want I guess.

There are a few reasons that mortals don't live long. Among them is the fragility of their bodies, and the need for their souls of recycle, most importantly though, I believe, is that they are not ready for immortality. That is why the seeking of immortality by mortal men worries me.

Their souls are not meant to live for ever. Their minds do not hold the capacity necessary to survive centuries of change, or lack there of. Mortal men who seek the immortality of Elves are dangerous. Mortal men are dangerous. I try to tell them this, as they poke and prod at me. I try to tell them that they will wither with the soul of an immortal, no matter how young their bodies stay.

I wish that they were able to see this, but I believe that if they were intelligent enough to realize this they probably wouldn't be seeking immortality through me. Genetics, they call it. They say that my genetics will help them to find the key to life eternal. They are fools. Eternal life is not as simple as the pieces of my body. The thing they seek is something that cannot be replicated, a gift from the Valar.

I let them poke and prod at me, because I don't have the drive to continue existing, if they think this will help them, then I have nothing better to do. I am fading, and have been for a long time. If I fade while they prod at me, that is fine, though I do what I can to stop them, to save them, I know that there is nothing I can do.

Mortals, once they have set their minds to something, will do vile, insane, and stupid things. They also occasionally do wonderful things, but I have never seen such things, at least I haven't in a long time. Men were capable of good once, but now, men only seem to be able to occupy themselves with power, and this technology that will be their death. They have lost their way in time. Every other race seemed to have died out, or gone back to the halls where they belonged, but mortal men prevailed. I knew I should have left when it was my time. I knew I should not stayed for a mortal, but a heart does not easily let go of love it once knew. The sea called me once, but I refused, and now I fade to the sound and sight of mortal men "playing God," as they say.

I don't even try to speak to them anymore. There is simply no point. They will do what they want I know they will. I could run but I haven't the strength. I haven't even got the strength to move anymore. They think they are killing me, but they are not. I am dying reguardless. It's better that I die. It is better that humans realize that immortality is not true. It is better they realize this before they try and achieve it. It is better that they know that physical ailments are not the only way to die. They knew this once, but in their ages of technology they forget these things. They forgot true intelligence of the heart.

They forgot love.

They forgot compassion.

They forgot the breaking so deep within them that they would do anything to avoid it, except avoid love.

The race of men forgot, but I remember, and whoever else may be left remembers. So few of us remember what everyone else once knew. Immortality is a curse as much as it is a blessing. The world ebbs and bays while you are condemned to stay stagnant, never changing, and always loning for ways that were long forgotten. Mortal men with their selfishness do not have this knowledge any longer. They have forgotten what suffering is. They have forgotten the sail, and the fading, but we remember. I remember, and it will haunt me through my fading, through their frantic attempts to save my life, I will remember, and I will fade.

And when I am gone, it will be forgotten again.


End file.
